


The Handler

by Cunninglinguist



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass-Kicking, BDSM, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Kylo Ren, Confusion, Consent Issues, Crying, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Lovers, Erotic Fighting, Evil Gay Idiots Don't Know How to Feel, Evil Space Boyfriends, Face Slapping, Facials, Fighting Kink, First Time, Forcegasm, Graphic Description, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren uses the force to read Hux's mind, Kylux Trash Compactor, Light Angst, Loss of Control, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punching, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Hux, Violence, Virgin Kylo Ren, Warring for Dominance, a lot of bodily fluids, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many reasons that Ren often found himself unable to sleep. Sometimes he was far too deeply involved in his meditation practice, other times he was plagued by the seemingly incessant call of the Light, though he preferred to never dwell on those moments of despicable failing (as if that would make them any less real).  </p><p>Tonight was different.  As he lay in bed, he tossed and turned. The feeling of the soft grey fabric of his sleep shirt was maddeningly distracting. He peeled it off and threw it on the floor. His mind was infuriatingly preoccupied with Hux, of all the trivial and imbecilic things…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Handler

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Chinese available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5839963) (thank you, Kylosmybitch (alucard1771)!). 
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its complex and angst-ridden characters, and I am not making any money from this. This work is not beta'd; all mistakes are my own.

“I suppose you’re pleased with yourself!” hissed Kylo Ren. He was grateful for the voice modulating powers of his mask; he could not stand the idea of Hux seeing him like this. He was on edge, his lips pressed in a tight line behind the barrier between himself and the real world.

Ren and Hux kept their pace brisk and their voices low and controlled as they made their way through the halls of the Starkiller Base. 

“Supreme Leader Snoke certainly seemed pleased,” retorted Hux, the air around him rife with his false sense of superiority. Ren’s rage simmered just below his flesh, threatening to make itself known in the form of one of his infamous tantrums. He was loath to prioritize the full destruction of the Resistance over the recovery of the map to Luke Skywalker, and the fact that Hux had just received the closest thing to praise that Snoke had ever spoken to either of them did not help.

“You certainly should be as well,” continued Hux, his upper lip curled into a sneer. “Order will soon be restored to the galaxy. The sooner the better.”

Within the confines of his mask, Ren’s own lips pulled back in an answering sneer. He struggled to tamp down the urge to crush the general’s larynx. “Indeed,” he replied through gritted teeth.

_You would certainly do well with some order._

Hux’s contemptuous thoughts leeched from him, making him particularly susceptible to Ren’s telepathic abilities. Ren narrowed his eyes.

 _Discipline. Think of all that you would be capable of accomplishing if you possessed one tiny speck of humility, of self-control._

Ren was no longer able to contain himself. He stopped in his tracks and grabbed Hux by the lapels of his greatcoat. With minimal effort, Ren slammed Hux into the nearest wall, his breathing heavy but controlled as he wrapped his gloved fingers around Hux’s neck. Hux stared Ren defiantly in the face. With calculated, cold focus, Ren plunged himself deep into Hux’s mind, probing into his innermost sanctum until--

_It is truly tragic: so much power, yet no discipline whatsoever. Just like a gifted child, you are allowed to carry on and even rewarded for your lapses in control because of your so-called capabilities. Pathetic. You are far too radical and emotional to ever be a Sith lord. A little boy holding onto a pipe dream. An infantile disgrace who’s never had to work for anything. You could be so strong. You ought to be beaten into submission. Would that I could get my hands on you…to show you how to suffer, how to truly surrender._

Reeling from the force of the passionate vitriol and disdain behind Hux’s truest thoughts, Ren rapidly withdrew himself from the general’s mind. Hux sputtered and gasped as though he’d just been allowed respite from drowning. 

“What do you know of the Sith?” he hissed, restraining his boiling rage in favor of controlling his hold on the Force and, consequently, on Hux. His chest heaved. “What do you know of discipline?”

Hux managed to bark out a humorless, incredulous laugh. “I know far more of discipline than you could possibly imagine!” he spat, eyes smoldering. “Get out of my head, Ren!”

“You’re pathetic.” Ren relinquished his hold on the general’s neck, suddenly acutely aware of their public location and the strange, confusing warmth that coiled in his belly. It felt different from fury. It felt wholly uncomfortable. Ren fleetingly questioned his decision to wear so many layers. He did not step back. 

Glaring at Ren, Hux straightened his greatcoat . “If you’re quite finished, I’ll be on my way to work on plans for the order from the Supreme Leader.”

Ren turned on his heel and strode away without responding, his face burning beneath his mask.

************************************************************ 

There were many reasons that Ren often found himself unable to sleep. Sometimes he was far too deeply involved in his meditation practice, other times he was plagued by the seemingly incessant call of the Light, though he preferred to never dwell on those moments of despicable failing (as if that would make them any less real). 

Tonight was different. As he lay in bed, he tossed and turned. The feeling of the soft grey fabric of his sleep shirt was maddeningly distracting. He peeled it off and threw it on the floor. His mind was infuriatingly preoccupied with Hux, of all the trivial and imbecilic things…

The fact that Hux thought for even one second that he could possibly hold his own against Ren and his superhuman gifts was preposterous. What did he know about living with a capability like Force sensitivity, nonetheless schooling it and controlling it? He could never come close to understanding Ren’s struggle, or appreciating the great control that Ren had already mastered over his peculiar abilities. 

Furthermore, what did Hux know about discipline that Ren did not? 

The bed sheets were oppressive and suffocating. With an angry huff, Ren kicked them off and rolled onto his side. He knew Hux’s upbringing had been rigid and loveless, with a strict father whose priority had been his fierce devotion to the Galactic Empire. He begrudgingly conceded that Hux may know a thing or two about discipline, but he was still agitated that Hux thought that he could control Kylo Ren when Kylo Ren could barely control himself. 

Ren squeezed his eyes shut, balking at the truth of his own distasteful thought. He bit down hard on his soft inner cheek in an attempt to blot these thoughts out of his head.

He turned onto his stomach and breathed loud, incensed breaths into the pillow. His mercurial nature was by far his largest weakness, and acknowledging his flaws sent him hurtling into a downward spiral of self-loathing. Why, after all of his training, was he still so weak? Why was he so ruled by his moods, and what did Hux presume to know about it?

Ren flipped onto his back, his chest heaving. Was his fiery temperament the quality that made Hux want to “beat him into submission”? 

Ren was mortified to feel his cock twitch in interest at the memory of Hux’s silent communication. No, not now, not after all of this time…he could not allow himself to be distracted by something so base and foul as carnal desire. And for his simpering, smug rival?! Ren balled his hands into fists.

No. Ren vaulted out of bed, brushing his hair behind his ears and splashing cold water on his face before pulling on his clothes. He would go to Hux and tell him exactly how wrong he was; he would show him who would be beaten into submission.

Ren stalked through the halls to Hux’s quarters. He knew the general lived and breathed for new directives from their Supreme Leader and would, in all likelihood, be awake, poring over his data, basking in both his own genius and his falsely perceived triumph over Ren.

That loathsome thought made Ren feel ill, which was surely the cause of the knot in his stomach as he raised his fist and knocked aggressively.

The door opened abruptly, revealing a scowling Hux still dressed in his uniform. His hair was still perfectly coiffed, and Ren somehow knew that he had just removed his hat, despite the late hour. He sensed the general’s mild surprise at the sight of his face; after he had become the master of the Knights of Ren, he had only ever allowed Hux to look upon his true visage once. 

“Ren,” said Hux, stepping aside to allow Ren to storm into his quarters, black fabric billowing behind him. He shut the door and faced Ren, his posture perfect, hands clasped imperiously behind his back. “What brings you to me at this late hour? Surely this will not end in another tiresome outburst?”

Ren willed himself to look at Hux’s face, hating the way he cockily arched one eyebrow, as though he knew something that Ren didn’t. He opened his mouth to speak before he was bombarded by Hux’s thoughts. 

_Come to take me up on my offer?_

Flustered, Ren turned his face away from Hux. “You seem to wrongly think that you have some advantage over me.”

Ren could feel Hux’s smirk as he heard the deliberate steps of heavy boots behind him. He felt slightly panicked as he came to the realization that he had never been a situation like this with Hux, not ever, not even when they were younger; they had never really been alone together, yet here they were in Hux’s personal quarters, unmasked, a palpable tension hanging in the air between them. A mortifying frisson of excitement danced over Ren’s skin.

“I can feel you rifling around in my head, Ren,” said Hux, stepping close enough that Ren could feel the warmth radiating from his body. “I know what you saw in my mind.”

The general’s proximity and complete lack of fear infuriated Ren beyond words. He whirled around, gloved hand raised, and summoned the Force. Hux’s feet lifted slightly off the floor before he was sent sailing into the wall with a pained groan. Something fell off the wall and shattered on the floor.

“You forget yourself,” seethed Ren, fingers clenching, concentrating his energy on Hux’s neck as he slowly approached him. “What gives you the idea that you could overpower me?”

Hux gasped for breath as his hands scrabbled at his neck, pulling desperately at phantom fingers. Ren bared his teeth and applied more pressure, his body hot and thrumming with the intoxicating thrill of power. He stepped languidly into the general’s space, feeling more alive than he had in a long time. 

Hux’s face had turned red as he struggled and writhed against the wall, the fury in his eyes almost eclipsing the panic. Almost. Ren suppressed a satisfied smirk. Finally, some fear. Hux narrowed his eyes spitefully. _What are you going to do, Ren? Kill me? Go on._

 _Besides, you may think this is what you want, but what you really want is for someone to hold you down, assume control of you completely, and remove the burden of decision-making._

 

Both Ren’s rage and his hold on the force momentarily faltered at both the idea’s audacity… and how receptive he was to it.

A few things happened at once: Hux seized the brief lull in his chokehold and, in a feat of true agility, reversed their positions and pinned Ren’s arms over his head against the wall. The heat of his hands seeped through Ren’s sleeves as he held his gaze, struggling to regain his breath.

Being on the receiving end of the general’s brute strength knocked the air from Ren’s lungs. He had seen the general spar and train on numerous occasions, he’d seen the way his muscles rippled as he took down one opponent after the next. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so close to someone he wasn’t torturing, killing, or training with, and he was appalled to find himself yearning for more, desiring to lean into the touch, to feel more of the general’s body against his. Traitorous blood rushed between his legs. 

“See?” Hux’s breath was hot on Ren’s face. His grip tightened on Ren’s wrists. “You could have forced me off of you by now, if you wanted to, but you don’t.”

Ren wrenched his wrists from Hux’s grasp and pushed him, hard. Hux stumbled back, his face exasperatingly smug. 

“Come, Ren,” challenged Hux, assuming melee combat stance. The fleeting ghost of a smile played across his face. “Prove me wrong.”

Ren’s mouth hung open in indignant curiosity. He and Hux had never truly brawled; years and years of repressed, silent fury, restrained physical retorts to sharp-tongue barbs and perceived injustices surged through Ren as he lunged at Hux, pulled his fist back and punched him right in the face. 

Hux was only dazed for a moment before recovering. A chill ran up Ren’s spine when Hux’s fiery gaze focused on him and his tongue darted out to lick the blood from his split lip. He charged Ren furiously, delivering a blow to his side.

The sounds of labored breathing, grunts of pain and effort, and leather against cloth against flesh filled the room as they fought. It was the most visceral and closest combat Ren had experienced in months. Though the Force surged within him, Ren willed himself against using it, determined to take Hux down with his superior physical strength alone.

As much as he was loath to admit it, Hux was very much Ren’s physical equal: his training had kept him quick, strong, and lean. Sweat beaded on Ren’s forehead. He could feel Hux’s rapid heartbeat and fierce determination as they exchanged blows, each hit given and received in a carefully calculated dance. A lock of Hux’s fiery red hair fell across his forehead as he exerted himself.

At last, with two powerful hits to the stomach, Hux forced Ren to cry out and double over, falling to his knees. Ren quickly kicked out one of his long legs and tripped Hux. Ren was on him in an instant, thighs caging Hux’s torso, pressing Hux’s back into the cold ground as his gloved fingers found their way around the general’s neck and squeezed.

Hux thrashed and bucked his hips up over and over in an attempt to unseat Ren. A gasp escaped Ren’s lips when he felt Hux’s erection against him.

Once again, Hux profited from his opponent’s momentary paralysis and pried his fingers from his neck. He slapped Ren hard across the face. The leather of his glove connected harshly with his flesh, sending hot blood flying from his split lip and splattering across the floor. Ren’s mind swam as he found himself beneath Hux once again, gasping for breath and achingly, inexplicably hard.

Ren knew the exact moment that Hux noticed this particular detail. Surprise flashed briefly across his face before his eyes darkened and his lips curled in a victorious smirk.

_I knew it._

Ren squirmed furiously below Hux, who bared his teeth and pressed down harder on Ren’s arms.

Hux’s pale face was flushed from the exertion, his lips swollen and smeared with blood. A bruise had already begun to form around his left eye. He licked his lips before leaning down so that Ren could feel his hot breath on the shell of his ear “Surrender,” whispered Hux, making every hair stand on end. “I can feel how badly you want to give in.”

Ren groaned as he twisted his body beneath Hux’s weight, woozy from both the fight and the concentration of blood in his nether regions. His prideful desire to fight this arousal clashed with his desperate desire to give in, to finally feel another’s flesh against his own. Hux’s scent was enthralling: he smelled of sweat, blood, and traces of crisp cologne.

Hux pinned both of Ren’s wrists above his head with one hand. His free hand slowly stroked down Ren’s cheek before grasping Ren’s jaw tightly. 

“Your face,” breathed Hux, the leather of his gloves buttery against hot flesh. Hux tilted his head slightly, scrutinizing with steely eyes. 

_Your eyes give you away._

At that, Ren thrashed weakly, shaking his head, but Hux held steady and leaned down until they were sharing breaths. 

“Your mouth…” Hux sighed before he closed the gap and smashed their lips together. 

_I want you._

Ren’s mind erupted, melting as he was consumed by Hux’s powerful desire; Hux’s tongue forced its way into his mouth and Ren shivered, tasting blood and passion. Overhead, a light flickered.

Hux pulled their lips apart, his pupils blown and slightly unfocused as he stared into his opponent’s eyes. Suddenly, he released his grasp on Ren’s wrists and stood abruptly. Ren felt crushingly, humiliatingly bereft at the loss of the warm weight.

Fueled by his embarrassment, he leapt to his feet. He summoned his rage and Force-pushed Hux back into his desk and pounced. Objects flew off the desk behind him. Hux blocked Ren and landed a bruising blow to his side. Ren bit back a scream as Hux gripped him hard and threw him face down on the desk. White spots danced in his vision as hot liquid trickled from his nose. The metallic taste of near defeat invaded his mouth. 

“Oh, you reckless little prick,” sneered Hux, tangling his fingers in Ren’s long hair and yanking hard. “How I despise you.”

_How I need you._

Ren groaned. He had never known what it meant to feel another’s desire for him, and now he truly felt Hux aching to destroy him, to possess him entirely. 

“You will learn,” said Hux harshly, removing one hand from Ren’s head to push his cloak and tunic up his back. Ren bit his broken lip, wincing at the sharp pain and the taste of fresh blood. His cock hardened further in his leggings.

“You do not control me.” Hux’s hand palmed and cupped Ren’s supple rear before squeezing it, hard. The general’s leather-clad fingers travelled up to dip into Ren’s leggings and ghost over the delicate skin of his midriff.

Ren squeezed his eyes shut, his chest pinned uncomfortably against the desk as his heart rate sped up. Hux was everywhere; one large palm splayed against the base of his skull while the other pulled his leggings down around his knees. 

He couldn’t help it: his hands scrabbled to hold onto the desk and he let out a small moan.

Hux’s haughty satisfaction permeated the space around them as his thoughts dripped into Ren.

_We haven’t even started yet. You’re so desperate. Have you never been touched like this before?_

“F---fuck you,” spat Ren, weakly trying to push his knees together as a leather-clad fingertip traced agonizingly slowly from his perineum up his ass crack, brushing past the hypersensitive entrance to his body. 

Ren could not contain his gasp when Hux’s gloved hand connected with the flesh of his ass. His cock hung heavily between his legs as he struggled to stay quiet. He was vaguely aware that he was trembling. 

_Of course you enjoy being spanked. You’ve certainly earned it._

Ren arched his back wantonly in response despite his indignation at the degrading observation. His whole body was vibrating. His thoughts slipped away as he succumbed to the pure physical sensation. The Force flooded his being, heightening the experience. He was drunk on novelty and lust. 

“You’re incorrigible,” hissed Hux. Ren’s flesh broke out in goosebumps. “You absolutely love this, whether you admit it or not.”

When Hux pried Ren’s mouth open with two leather-clad fingers, Ren accepted them obediently. 

“Remove my glove,” commanded Hux. 

Ren bit down on leather so that Hux could painstakingly withdraw each one of his long, pale fingers from their confines. Soon the glove was off and Ren was sucking on two of Hux’s uncovered fingers. He bit down hard when Hux whispered a lewd encouragement in his ear, causing the general to withdraw them quickly. A string of blood-tinged drool hung between his fingertips and Ren’s puffy bottom lip. 

“No one has ever touched you here before, have they?” Hux breathed into Ren’s ear, echoing his earlier thought as he kicked his legs apart and pressed his slick fingers against Ren’s tight asshole. 

“Well?” Hux demanded, teasing, just barely pushing the tip of his finger inside. 

“N—no one!” exclaimed Ren, overcome with the feeling of someone breaching him. He gripped the desk until his knuckles turned white in his gloves.

_Lovely._

Ren stiffened, unsure of how to respond to the unexpected complimentary sentiment. A bead of sweat rolled down his back. 

Hux prepared Ren with the same efficiency as he did everything, as slowly and methodically as the situation required. Ren rolled his hips back to meet the burning stretch of Hux’s long fingers, unable to muffle his moans as he writhed. Hux stopped briefly to rummage in his desk until he found a small bottle of lubricant. Ren deliriously wondered how many other people the general had fucked in this exact place.

Hux breathed heavily as he guided his slick cock inside of Ren. Ren fought to keep control of his breathing as Hux’s seemingly endless length breached him slowly but inexorably. He bit his lip and breathed harshly through his nose. 

Once he was fully seated, Hux slowly ran his hands up Ren’s trembling back and fisted one in his hair. The other closed around Ren’s neck. He yanked Ren’s head back at an uncomfortable angle and draped his body over Ren’s. His teeth and tongue assaulted Ren’s exposed, sensitive neck. Ren’s muscles clenched around the length inside of him; his inner thighs were sticky with the copious evidence of his arousal. He’d never felt anything comparable to this in his life, and for the first time since he was very young, Ren felt utterly helpless.

“You belong to me now,” groaned Hux against Ren’s ear as he pulled out slowly until just the tip was left inside. No sooner was nearly all the way out then he was pushing himself back in, forcing Ren’s muscles to relax, fucking him open. Agony and ecstasy blurred within Ren, two perfect extremes smoldering inside of him as his heart pounded and his swollen cock dripped. 

“You’re tearing me apart,” whimpered Ren. Foreign warmth spread through his body, originating in his low gut and radiating throughout him until it burst forth like a fire, wild and uncontainable. A fire set by Hux to burn him alive. 

“And you are enjoying it.” The general bit down on Ren’s sensitive neck until he drew blood. He nuzzled his bloody lips against Ren’s tremulous flesh. “You are going to worship my cock by the time I’m done with you.”

“Is that so?” gasped Ren, attempting to reclaim some of his control. 

Suddenly, Hux roughly released his hold on Ren’s hair and pulled out rapidly.

“On your back,” commanded Hux. “I’d see your face as I have you.”

Ren’s legs shook and his face burned as he quickly acquiesced, unable to think as he obediently flipped his body. He frantically loosened the tie of his cumbersome cloak around his neck and pushed it to the floor. 

When he had adjusted himself on his back, he looked up at Hux and nearly forgot to breathe. His pale skin was flushed pink, and his hair was disheveled, his face a triptych of blood, bruises, and perspiration. His chest heaved in his uniform blazer, and Ren felt his eyes piercing him, shredding apart the crumbling façade of his power as they gaped openly at one another.

_I want you laid bare before me. Want to take everything you have. Everything you’ll give me._

Ren’s hands joined Hux’s as they hurried to strip Ren completely, starting with his belt and pulling and pushing at each article until it was all on the floor and Ren was completely exposed to the man who actively antagonized him on a daily basis. His heart raced under Hux’s hungry, electrifying gaze.

 _What a beautiful body._

Ren blushed furiously, confused and flattered by the tone of respectful awe. The moment was over when Hux bent his obscenely spread legs nearly in half, so that his knees nearly touched his shoulders, and reentered him roughly. 

Ren’s eyelids fluttered, his breath hitching as he stared, wide-eyed into the unerring gaze of general. He nearly fainted at the intense realization that he could hear every thought, feel every move as though it were his own. He could feel Hux’s barely restrained pleasure, his triumph over Ren, his passionate hatred and curiosity and lust and admiration for Ren…and something else…something warm, something light, something bordering on precious…

“I’m going to make you come screaming,” whispered Hux gruffly, pulling Ren from his startling reverie. 

“Yes,” Ren sighed, luxuriously arching his back and reaching down for his cock desperately. With a growl, Hux slapped Ren’s hand away, instead grabbing it and pinning it to the cold desk. 

“Disgusting, impatient boy,” hissed Hux, his grip unremitting. “You’ll come from me inside you and nothing else.”

Ren cried out in distress, his vision blurry with tears as he teetered on the brink of a release so raw and intense that he wondered if he’d survive it. 

Ren’s balls tightened as his cock leaked onto his trembling, hard stomach. He arched his back and rolled his hips, meeting Hux’s every thrust. Though he was rough with Ren, Hux knew exactly what he was doing: his cock angled just so to hit a spot deep inside Ren that made him feel like he didn’t know if he’d pass out from pure sensation or just completely lose control of his faculties and piss everywhere. It hurt like nothing Ren had ever experienced, but he longed for more, more, more…

Ren realized that had been vocalizing his desires when Hux’s gloved hand came up to stroke his face before slapping him hard and grabbing his jaw again. There was blood and sweat everywhere, everything burned and stung and Ren craved it with every fiber of his being.

Ren’s glazed eyes stared into Hux’s as Hux forced his fingers between his lips. He didn’t have time to consider why he eagerly parted his lips to accept them, sucking them in deep as Hux buried himself over and over inside of his body. Something akin to panic built within Ren as a powerful wave of that unstoppable heat began building rapidly in his gut; he was helpless to its crescendo, his body just a vehicle for its potency. Fear of the unknown suffused his mind as he clenched his muscles and tried to breathe through his nose in an attempt to delay the inevitable.

“That’s it, boy. Come on my cock,” hissed Hux, relinquishing his grip on Ren’s wrist as the rhythm of his hips became more erratic. He pulled his fingers from Ren’s mouth, cupped his face, and crushed their lips together in a frenzied kiss, the taste of their blood mingling on Ren’s tongue. Ren’s stomach muscles cramped up and he anxiously squeezed his thighs around Hux’s waist.

 _So tight, so submissive. Beyond compare. I’d have you each day of my life if you’d just let me._

_Perfect. Utterly perfect._

With that, Ren’s eyes flew open to meet Hux’s gaze. The passion and the openness in his eyes floored him, and with one final stroke to his sensitive prostate, Ren screamed out his incandescence: his back bowed theatrically off the desk as the heat within him burst forth, overflowing from him, running down his face in hot, wet trails and coating his trembling abdomen in thick white spurts. Hux’s glass table and the mirror in the refresher cracked loudly before bursting into a million tiny shards. The lights above flickered and went out. 

Hux fucked him through it, strangled groans escaping his lips as he beheld Ren’s orgasm with something akin to reverence. This was short lived. Once Ren was tremulous and gasping from oversensitivity, Hux pulled out and climbed on top of the desk, haphazardly straddling his chest and feverishly pulling on his thick, glistening cock. Ren regarded him, dazed, as pearly drops of precome dotted his flushed chest.

“My filthy boy,” he whispered harshly. He gasped and threw his head back as he shuddered violently and came hard all over Ren's face, covering his plush parted lips, his bloody nose, and his ebony hair. 

For a moment, the entire universe stood still. Hux was panting, his thighs sweat –slick against Ren’s equally damp flesh. Ren’s entire body throbbed from the fighting and the intense fucking. He bit his lip, Hux’s release mingling with his own blood. 

_I can’t believe that you let me be your first._

Ren blushed under Hux’s inspection as he ran his long fingers through the mess he’d made, rubbing it into his skin, marking him. Squirming slightly, Ren grunted in discomfort and closed his eyes.

 _Hmm. Noncompliance won’t do you any good now, no matter how lovely you are._

Hux pulled his hand back and slapped Ren across the face, his eyes following the trajectory of cum and blood in the wake of the blow. Hux’s lips quirked into a brief half-smile. Ren whimpered shamefully, his stomach flipping. He didn’t know why he felt the way that he did, or why he wasn’t compelled to use the Force to choke Hux until he stopped struggling and the life faded from his bugged out eyes.

“Good boy,” said Hux as he pet Ren’s sticky face, bemused. Speechless, Ren propped himself up on his elbows. Hux slid off of him, wiping his fingers disdainfully on Ren’s robes before pulling off his jacket and folding it over the back of his desk chair, which had collided with the wall at some point during the night. 

Hux nonchalantly smoothed his hair back. He glanced pointedly from the shattered table to Ren before sauntering into the refresher. The sharp burn from Hux’s powerful slap ebbed to a tingle as Ren continued to reel from what he had just allowed to happen. He flopped his body back down onto the desk at the sound of the shower running. 

Moments later, Hux's disembodied voice drawled, “Well? Are you coming, or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my first contribution to the Kylux trash chute where I have been living for roughly the last month. Ta da! I hope you enjoyed reading this sick, depraved garbage as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my life's blood! Leave as many as you want! 
> 
> The title of the fic comes from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BF1DQr5dKW8) glorious and intense Muse tune of the same name. 
> 
> Come find me on my Kylux [Tumblr](http://kyluxnightmare.tumblr.com) and slash or on my regular multifandom horror [Tumblr](http://hannibalssweaters.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
